Chibi Trouble
by little princess
Summary: [ONESHOT] When the Sons and Briefs meet, the youngest members decide that it's time for some pranks


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chibi Trouble  
  
"What is it, Trunks? Why did you want me to come over so badly?"  
  
"My mom's inviting your family for tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You know what that means?"  
  
"Yea, party!"  
  
"No, you dummy! Play time!"  
  
"Cool! What are we gonna play?"  
  
"Pranks!"  
  
"Oh. . . oooOOOooh!"  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
The two chibi devils stood in Trunks' room. On the desk lay a few sheets of paper with things written and drawn on it. Next to it stood their ultimate weapon, the secret camera! Trunks was showing Goten the plans he had made for that night. He had something in store for everyone and he was already looking forward to their faces. He was going to make sure no one would forget that evening and to be sure of that he'd bought a little video camera he could hide in his pocket. He was going to tape it all.  
  
"But Truuuunks!" Goten whined as he saw what they were going to do to Vegeta. "We've died your dad's hair a million times already! You remember how mad he got last time when we died it pink while my dad was coming over? And besides, don't you think he'll know that trick by now?"  
  
'Damn it, he has a point!'  
  
Trunks glared at his friend. HE was supposed to be the one to figure that out. But Goten was right, it WAS starting to get boring. "Well then, what do you suggest, Sherlock!"  
  
Goten looked at his feet. "I dunno. . . Maybe we could let him smell bad for once or something."  
  
That was it! "You're evil, Goten." Trunks smirked. But of course he couldn't give Goten too much credit. He had to protect him from all the attention he'd get. So he added: "But then again, You ARE learning from a pro."  
  
Goten looked at him confused now, wondering what a 'pro' tasted like.  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
Trunks smirked as he opened the door to his parents' private bathroom and snuck in, Goten crawling right behind him. Carefully, Trunks tiptoed forward to the many bottles of soap, shampoo, deodorant and practically anything you could think of. Most of these bottles were his mother's, his father didn't need so much.  
  
Trunks glanced over the bottles to see which one he needed. Finally he found the bottle with the aftershave his father would use that night for sure. He took off the lid and poured the thick liquid trough the drain until the bottle was half empty.  
  
"Gimme the bottle Goten." He said, holding his hand out for Goten to hand a small bottle. He then poured the liquid from that bottle into the previous one and put the lid back on. He shook it very carefully and then put the bottle back in its place.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Phase 1: finished. Ready to start Phase 2!"  
  
He looked over the stuff again, this time those that belonged to his mother. He took a siphon out; this one read 'hairspray'.  
  
"Hurry up, Trunks," The smaller one whispered, "they're gonna find us!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby, my dad's in the gravity chamber and my mom is. . . somewhere, probably at the mall or something."  
  
"Then why did you let me keep guard?"  
  
"Just in case, now be quiet so I can finish phase 2."  
  
He opened the siphon and again poured half of the white liquid trough the drain. He took another bottle out of his pocket and filled the rest of the bottle with plain water. Then he put the siphon back.  
  
"Okay, Phase 2: Finished. Lets get outta here!"  
  
The two chibis left the bathroom as quickly and as silently as they could and headed back to Trunks' room, pretending nothing happened.  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
Trunks' room, later that day, after the Son family had arrived, including Videl:  
  
"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Your family is here so we can move on to phase 3 and 4. You distract your mom and my mom while I take care of the food. We don't have to worry about our dads, they're in the gravity chamber sparring. Then, when your brother and Videl are taking a bath, we can finish the last two phases. Then all we gotta do is film the whole scene tonight. Got that?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"Good. First, the kitchen. That's gonna be the most dangerous part so we must be careful, okay?"  
  
"But Trunks, how am I gonna get my mom AND your mom out of the kitchen in the same time? You know my mom would never leave the food alone!"  
  
Trunks looked at his friend. "You got a point. . ." The purple haired chibi thought for a moment. "Hey, I got it! Listen very carefully now Goten. . ."  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
Bulma and Chichi were in the kitchen, preparing tonight's dinner when the phone rang.  
  
"Oh, you get that for me honey, will you?" Bulma called to Trunks who just happened to come down the stairs.  
  
"Sure mom!" Trunks called back and headed for the phone. He picked it up.  
  
"Goten?" He whispered.  
  
On the other end of the line sounded a whisper too. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now stay on, I'll get my mom and as soon as she says 'hi', you hang up, okay?"  
  
"Okay, then call Videl in her room and get my mom and tell her there's telephone too, right?"  
  
"Yes. Got that?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Good. But hurry it up!"  
  
Trunks let the telephone hang down. Thank Kami they still had wired phones or else their parents would never have to get out of the kitchen to get it. He ran towards Bulma.  
  
"Mom, its for you!"  
  
"Coming!" The blue-haired woman replied as she walked out of the kitchen. Trunks followed her until just around the corner and waited there for Goten to call his mother. He had deliberately taken the phone furthest away from the kitchen so his mother would have to walk all the way back. He just hoped Goten wouldn't screw up.  
  
Soon enough he heard Goten call for his mother. A little untrusting, the dark-haired women left the kitchen as well, on the other side of where Trunks was standing. Trunks quickly viewed his surroundings as he made up his mind on what to put where. Goten flew in only moments later.  
  
"Got it with ya?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten got a bottle from his pocket and smiled. "Right here!"  
  
"Good, put it with the nuts."  
  
Goten walked over to one side of the counter while Trunks walked over to the other. Trunks placed his goods in the cake that was ready to go in the oven and quickly smoothed the surface.  
  
"Trunks, what should I do with the remaining nuts?"  
  
"Put them back in the sack." Trunks whispered back.  
  
Goten glanced around. "Can't find it!" He informed his friend.  
  
At that moment they heard footsteps coming closer. Bulma! "Put them somewhere else! Hurry!"  
  
With having place nor time to put the nuts away, Goten shoved them in his mouth. The chibis were just about to exit the kitchen as they walked into and agitated Bulma. The two kids stopped dead in their tracks as Bulma glanced around. Then she turned back to the two troublemakers and glared at them.  
  
"There was no-one on the phone. This was your doing, wasn't it?"  
  
The two boys shook their heads in horror as they tried not to blow their cover.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes and turned to Goten. "You have something to say, Goten?"  
  
The youngest one, completely forgotten to swallow, shook his head but squeezed his lips together tightly.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
Goten blinked. He quickly swallowed the nuts and then opened his mouth. Too bad for him, he hadn't been able to swallow all at once.  
  
Bulma glared at the chibis and at that moment Chichi walked in. She took a quick glance at the scene and then glared at the boys.  
  
"Bet there was no-one on your end of the line either, right?" Bulma asked her friend.  
  
"Actually, Videl was. But she said I called her."  
  
Both women glared at the boys. "Were you two stealing food again?"  
  
Knowing they were caught, the stared down at the floor, pretending to regret their actions.  
  
The women glanced at each other before they turned their attention back to the guilty-looking boys. "Nothing seems out of order, so for this once we will let you get away with it." Bulma started.  
  
Chichi decided to finish it. "But don't even think about coming near this kitchen again, got it?" she snapped.  
  
The boys looked up in surprise. They got away with it? "No ma'am." They replied in unison before they quickly scurried out of the kitchen.  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
  
"And to think I checked the wires before realising those two Rugrats were together." With that, she placed the cake in the oven and set the timer for later that night.  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
Back in Trunks' room, the two boys laid down on their stomachs on the king- size bed. "Phew, that was close!" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks agreed, rolling onto his back. "Only two more to go."  
  
Goten groaned. "Are you sure we should do this, Trunks? I mean, We've never done so much at the same time and I really don't want my brother to be mad at me."  
  
"That's the point, dummy. This is our biggest job ever, we gotta make it BIG" Two hands spread apart indicated just how big the purple-haired one meant.  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't we keep some of the pranks for later? I mean, if we use them all now, we would have to think of new ones again next time. What if we run out of pranks?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "So, we'll think of more new ones. And then by the time we do run out of pranks, they are so set on us using new ones, we can start all over again and they won't expect a thing!"  
  
Goten pushed himself on his elbows to face Trunks. "You think so?"  
  
Trunks put on his arrogant face, reminding Goten just who the brilliant one was. "Leave the thinking to me. Besides, by the time we run out of pranks, they've already forgotten about the old ones anyways." Goten nodded and Trunks pushed himself up as he heard someone coming down the stairs. "Come one! Videl's leaving the room and Gohan's showering! Now's our chance!"  
  
Trunks grabbed a white jar as he made his way out of his room. Goten sighed and pushed himself up. He grabbed the last jar that was left and followed his best friend. He had a bad feeling about this...  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
Vegeta felt around for a towel as he turned off the shower. That workout with Kakkarot was just what he had needed to release the stress he had about that evening. He disliked these get-togethers where Bulma wanted him to talk with the rest of them. Talking to Bulma was one thing, talking to Kakkarot wasn't so bad either, but with Gohan, and Videl there it was at the bottom of his list of favourite things to do. And then there was that wench Chichi his woman was so fond of. That woman tried to hide it lately, but it was still obvious she couldn't stand the saiyan prince. And he couldn't stand her any better!  
  
When he was dried off, Vegeta glanced in the mirror to see if he should shave himself. It wasn't really necessary, but he knew Bulma would prefer it done tonight. So he reached for the shaving cream and started the job. He had gotten his wife so far that she'd offered the other pairs rooms somewhere on the other side of the building so that they didn't have to be too quiet tonight.  
  
Vegeta put on the aftershave and got dressed. This aftershave would be enough for today. It was some new product that would not smell right away, but it would start in two hours or so and it would last the whole evening. Besides that, it was one of Bulma's favourites.  
  
The saiyan prince walked out of the bathroom and called for his wife that it was free. Her turn to get ready for tonight.  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
At Nine o'clock that evening, all the men, including the chibis sat in the living room, waiting for some good stuff to be served. Suddenly, Gohan began sniffing the air.  
  
"What's that smell?" he asked as he made a weird face. The chibis gave each other a meaningful look as the elder males sniffed the air to see where the smell was coming from. Goku got up from the couch as he followed the stench. He ended up stopping in front of Vegeta and looked down.  
  
"Man, what deodorant did you use tonight?"  
  
Vegeta glared at the younger saiyan, but then smelled himself. It seemed indeed to be coming from him. But before he could offer an explanation, a scream filled the house, soon followed by sounds of several things hitting the floor.  
  
The three men darted into the kitchen. Trunks and Goten snickered at the sound and Trunks gave his chibi accomplice the thumbs up and congratulated him on using the exact amount of drugs on the animal. Then they quietly made their way over to the kitchen as well.  
  
Once there they saw how Gohan was trying to comfort his mother as she stared in horror at the animal in the corner of the kitchen, now stalked by Goku. He picked the green creature up and looked at it. "Awww, it's just a frog!" the tall man said, petting it.  
  
"It wh-whas in the- in the bowl of nuts!" Chichi breathed, pointing at the small creature. "Get it out of here!" she screeched.  
  
Bulma was cleaning the kitchen floor, which was now covered with nuts and broken pieces of the bowl they had been in while Videl and Vegeta watched how Goku opened the window and let the frog out. A gust of wind flew in right in Bulma's face and the elder woman gasped as she focused on the oven next to Goku's legs.  
  
"The cake!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it." Goku said and bent down to open the door of the oven. Moments later he showed the brown and red strawberry cake to the other occupants of the room, his natural grin in place. As soon as he presented it, the cake started moving though. Goku gave Bulma a weird look.  
  
"Uhm... is it supposed to do that?"  
  
The cake burst open and popcorn started popping out. The adults hid for cover as pieces of cake and popcorn flew in every direction, making an even bigger mess of the kitchen floor. Goku never moved from his spot but just gave his surroundings an awkward look as his brain tried to figure out just what was going on. When the popping had finally stopped, the adults carefully came out of their hiding places and glanced at the mess around them. The walls had sticky cake all over them, the floor was covered in nuts and popcorn and more sticky cake and Goku was in the middle of it all. His hair and clothes were one big mess as was his face. He was now holding an almost empty plate and was staring at the women.  
  
"Bulma, what happened to your hair?"  
  
All eyes focussed on her now, Bulma carefully made her way over to the mirror, avoiding as much mess on the floor as possible. Her hair was all messed up sticking to her face and it faintly had an orange glow. She stared at her reflection in horror as she touched some strands of her hair, feeling what was in it, only to realise it seemed as if no spray had been there at all. Strands of hair hung down her face as if she had just come out of the shower and had yet to take care of her head.  
  
The blue –excuse me– slightly orange haired woman grasped the counter and started breathing harder and quicker. Vegeta walked over to his woman, only to see her reddened face wrinkle in disgust at his smell, so he quickly backed off.  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
Bulma stalked out of the kitchen, closely followed by the others. "GOTEN! TRUNKS! When I get my hands on you, I swear you will pay for this!" When they reached an empty living room, Chichi and Bulma threw themselves in Goku's arms, demanding him to find the chibis.  
  
A still half-confused Goku brought two fingers to his forehead as he searched earth's surface for the two trouble makers. He made a quick apology when he had no luck and a second later they heard the front door opening and Vegeta was out of sight. The two women 'strongly suggested' to Goku that he followed Vegeta immediately.  
  
Oh, those two brats would pay for ruining this evening!  
  
# *_* # *_* #  
  
"Looks like they got everyone but us." Videl smiled and kissed her boyfriend.  
  
"Not quite." Gohan mumbled as he sat down on the bed, agitated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Gohan took out one shoe and looked inside it. "Just as I thought," he sighed. "Itching-powder. It's been bugging me all night."  
  
Videl looked at him. "Really? Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"And give in to those two little devils? Never." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to take a shower, see if I can get it off. I'm sorry, Videl, but I don't want to trouble you with this itching powder. I think it's best to sleep separate tonight." He gave her another butterfly kiss before he started for the bathroom.  
  
Videl let her body fall down on the bed and groaned. Those two little ones probably had no idea how much she hated this situation. She WAS going to get back to them. She closed her eyes a moment as she heard the water of the shower starting to run. She sighed at the idea of being in this bed all alone tonight. She had hoped for an 'eventful' night and she'd gotten it, only in a different way she'd wanted. . .  
  
Videl realized that all the commotion of that evening had really tired her out so she decided to just change and crawl under the covers. She laid there listening to the sounds the water made splashing on the floor and on her boyfriend's body, making mental images of his movements.  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts got interrupted by a strange feeling near her leg. Something seemed to be crawling upwards. . . She gritted her teeth as her body stiffened. With all her willpower she forced her hand to slowly remove the covers. She glanced down at her leg. It's hairy? And it has. . . It has. . . 6 hairy legs?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Gohan ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a bathing wrap. He ran over to his girlfriend and glanced down the bed. When he spotted the spider he quickly picked it up and threw it out of the window. If Videl could sense energy, she would have been sensing his energy rising drastically as he stared at her horrified face. Then he glared at the window and growled.  
  
"THOSE BRATS WIL PAY!!!" That was the last Videl heard as she saw her now blonde boyfriend shoot out of the window to catch up and join the others in their hunt for the two trouble makers.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Truuuunks. How long're we gonna hafta stay here?"  
  
"Dunno, Goten. Just until they've cooled off a bit I guess."  
  
"How long's that going to take?"  
  
"For you a month. But with my luck my dad will be angry for at least a year after her gets rid of the smell. Maybe he'll never forget it."  
  
"Oh." Goten took a bite out of the fish Trunks had prepared. "Too bad we didn't see Videl's reaction, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, well," Trunks took the camera out of his pocket. "We got all the rest of them on tape, don't we?" He grinned.  
  
"Erm, Trunks? Has that been in your pocket the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah. . . Why?"  
  
"Erm. . ." Goten looked at Trunks' pocket. "Where's the hole you filmed trough?"  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead and fell down on his back in the grass. "Oh no. . ."  
  
~Little Princess~ 


End file.
